


Love Across The Stars

by Pjf_bts



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Sometime Around Midnight (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjf_bts/pseuds/Pjf_bts
Summary: Princess Candelaria of Orion just wanted a day to be normal. What says normal more than a night out? Prince Leonardo of Casspiopa wanted to see for himself what was so bad about the land of Orion. He wanted to know why so many of his men died fighting the men of Orion. They run into each other and sparks fly.





	Love Across The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Its my own one shot based on a competition on wattpad.

Candelaria's POV

   It gets easier every day, to sneak out.My parents trust me not to have guards.I love sneaking out but it's not the sneaking I like it's how I get to my destination.I am the royal Princess Candelaria of Orion the Constellation. My bloodline can travel through the stars of Orion. It feels amazing! It's like my body is taken apart by molecule and it's amazing! It's the best feeling in the world! So that's what I'm doing now and I'm going exactly to the center of Orion's belt. It's the most populated place in my kingdom and I love going there. I want to be normal and not to have all the duties and responsibilities especially with the War sooner or later I'll have to take the phone and I'm not ready I want to know my people by real people. As I get to my destination I start walking to my favorite place there the young and dumb Club. As I'm about to walk to the door I bump into someone that's also going for the door and I look up and I realized I've never seen him around. He doesn't look like he's from around here but immediately I can't look away.

 

 ** _Leonardo'_** s _ **POV**_  
     I sneak on Orion because I  to know the people,I want to know if it's worth continuing this war. I know for a fact because it's all the gossip in the Galaxy that it's most populated Club is young and dumb so I'm I try heading there. But when I get there I reach for the door and someone else bumps into me. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I don't know how I'm searching but I'm in love! I say sorry and I open the door for her and instead of walking away like a. We strike up a conversation and with every word she speaks I fall more in love we have so much in common!

 ** _Candelaria's_** _ **POV**_  
     I don't know what made me do it but I talk to him after yellow open the door for me. But I know I'm enjoying myself more than I've ever had before and I think I might be in love! He is so nice not to mention handsome and we have so much in common and he's funny and humble. I don't see a lot of that with my suitors. He's different and I love it! I can't explain it but I think he's my soulmate. I finally asked a question I've been wanting to ask,

“How come I've never seen you around where are you from?”

 _ **3rd POV**_  
    Before anyone had a chance to say anything else the guards came. “Princess Candelaria we've been searching all over for you!”

“Princess?”

       

       Next thing anyone knows the princess is escorted back to the castle and the next day the war ends. A few weeks later Prince Leonardo comes and asks for the princess’ hand in marriage.


End file.
